A Tracy Childhood
by Marblez
Summary: RePost When their mother dies in an accident, nothing is ever same for the Tracy boys again...mild child abuseAccidental. WARNING OOC, you no like, you no read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own.

A/N: I decided to re-write this because I didn't like the old one. Sorry if any of you lot preferred the old one but meh, I delaeted that one and I'm putting this in it's place.

A Tracy Childhood. (Re-Write.)

Chapter One

"Scott! Stop doing that right now! Gordon, please stand up...Alan, Alan look at the camera, look at daddy," Jeff Tracy said, trying to get all his children looking respectable for the group photo with their beautiful mother. "John, hold Gordon up please. Scott, if you don't stop making that signal behind Virgil's head and act your age you'll go straight back to the chalet and stay there for the rest of the week." Scott's hand immediately dropped to his side and a smile of innocence covered his face. John laughed and hauled Gordon to his feet, holding him gently by his upper arms to keep him up.

"Hurry up and take the photo Jeff," Lucille Tracy said as she held 4 year old Alan in her arms gently.

"Alright, now everyone smile!" The camera clicked as the photo was taken and Jeff dropped it so that it hung around his neck and took Gordon from John.

"Can we go to the slopes now?" Scott asked, impatient as ever.

"Yes dear, but stay on the practice slopes," Lucille said kindly.

"We'll meet you back here at 1.00 so we can get something to eat," Jeff said, kissing Alice gently on the lips and taking Alan so he had one boy on each arm. "What shall we do first boys? Make a snowman..." he suggested as they walked off. Scott had already run off towards the smaller slopes, ski's on his shoulder.

"Can I stay with you mummy, Scott will just leave me behind?" 10 year old Virgil asked quietly. He was her favourite child, all sweetness and innocence and looked allot like his father had when he was younger.

"Of course you can baby. What are you planning on doing John?" Alice asked, pulling Virgil against her gently while resting a hand on his little head.

"I think I'll stay with you 2, but can I go off every now and then?" John liked his privacy, but being the second eldest of 5 brothers it was often hard to come by.

"Of course darling, but keep an eye on Virgil in case he gets into trouble with the skis," Alice said, smiling fondly at her gentlest boy.

So for the day they skied, Scott careering down yelling for people to get out of his way. Gordon and Alan built a snow man with their father before having a rather large snowball fight, 2 against 1. Jeff loved every minute of it. Virgil had quite a few accidents resulting with him falling or tripping but each time Alice or John picked him up.

John strayed away from them for a few minutes, keeping within visual range of them when it happened. A sickening sound, like cracking ice, filled the air before panic rose around him and everyone's screams dominated the slopes.

"Avalanche!"

John was terrified as he watched the white mass building up behind his mother and brother. People further up were swept away like it was the sea and even trees were disappearing. John watched in horror as Alice picked up Virgil just as the wave of snow reached them. She curled her body protectively around him just as the snow hit them and she disappeared from view.

"Mum!" John screamed. He could see people around him running in terror but he was frozen with fear, staring at the place his mother and Virgil had been. A man from the resort literally picked him up and dragged him behind a shelter, specifically made to withstand avalanches. "Mum..." John began sobbing and the man pushed him into the arms of a kind-looking woman as the snow hit. The shelter groaned but held, if only just and snow poured through the gaps around the door.

Then an eery silence filled the air, no sound except for the frantic breathing of the 20 or so people in the small shelter room. A torch was switched on somewhere. Some men managed to pull open the door and began to dig through the snow. John braced himself for a long wait to see the light again and prayed silently that somehow his family had survived.

Scott had been in another avalanche shelter so he was safe but he had never been so scared in his short life. He had been happily skiing when the snow started to come and luckily for him an old couple had dragged him to the shelter. He was now clinging to the woman, crying with fear as the shelter creaked and groaned in protest to the snow, terrifying even for a boy of 14.

Jeff had picked up his 2 sons and run for the nearest building, the diner, along with everyone else in the area. The diner wasn't specifically avalanche proof but as it was at the bottom the snow's momentum wasn't very strong. But even though they were safe he was still terrified, terrified for his other 3 sons and his wife who were further up the slopes. Alan was crying hysterically for his mother and Gordon wasn't much better, the only problem was Jeff couldn't give them their mother to calm them, there was only him.

John watched as the rescue crews were helicoptered in with dogs to sniff out people buried beneath the snow. His was cold and wet but he didn't care, instead he pulled off his skis and ran awkwardly after the rescuers. A dog suddenly barked and started digging in the snow, his handler joining in with a spade as other dogs started doing the same.

"I've got a young boy here!" the handler called. "And a woman!" John suddenly recognised the screams coming from the hole as the boy was pulled out, it was Virgil.

"Virgil!" John shouted, falling to his knees by Virgil and taking him into his arms. Virgil clung to him and cried loudly. He was soaking wet and shaking so the rescuer put a thick blanket around him and John tucked it in securely while trying to calm his distraught brother. He watched over Virgil's shoulder as the rescuer checked for his mum's pulse before looking at the ground sadly. "Mum?" Only now did he notice the odd angle that her neck was at and the lack of breathing in her body. Only now did he see that she was dead. Tears fell down his cheeks as the revelation sunk in. Slowly he looked away from her and into the face of Virgil's rescuer.

"I'm so sorry kid. Is your father here?" the man asked as the dog went off with another man.

"He was with our other brothers," John choked, placing his hand on the back of Virgil's head and making him press his face into the crook of John's shoulder.

"And what are your names?" the man asked while getting out a walkie talkie.

"John Tracy and this is Virgil," John mumbled, pressing his cheek to the top of Virgil's head. His eyes however stayed on the man and he watched as he called the main room, the Diner.

"This is rescue One. We have recovered 11 people from the snow, 5 living, 6 dead," he had been handed a clipboard with a basic tally of how many and if they were male and female on it. "Could John and Virgil Tracy's father please report to the medical cabin, i repeat John and Virgil Tracy's father report to the medical cabin."

John was frantically trying to keep Virgil both warm and calm. When the rescue team were ready to take them down to the Medical Cabin instead of letting one of them carry Virgil he lifted his brother into his arms. Virgil was small for his age and quite light so it wasn't that hard, and he himself followed some of the rescuers down to the Medical Cabin while the rest carried on searching.

Down in the diner Jeff had listened to the report with the other people but at the mention of his sons he'd cried out in shock and nearly dropped Alan who he was holding to him tightly. Gordon looked up at him, tears forming in his eyes.

"Daddy? Where mummy? Why did the box say Virgil and John's name?" he asked innocently. Jeff couldn't answer but picked up Gordon as well and walked to the desk. Luckily he was a strong man from all his training with NASA so he could carry both of his children easily and having 5 in total he'd always found himself carrying at least 2 of them.

"Excuse me, where's the medical cabin?" he asked the lady behind the counter in a choked voice, it was as controlled as he could get without crying. The lady pointed out of the window at a building and smiled apologetically at the poor man. Jeff left the room and trudged through the snow to the cabin. Inside he found Virgil being changed into thick fleecy clothes borrowed from the shop and wrapped in blankets by 2 men. John was sat next to him, holding one of his hands and looked up and saw his father and brothers enter the room.

"Dad," he gasped, rushing to him and throwing his arms around him, not bothering to hide his tears. Virgil was still sobbing but had stopped shaking, unfortunately to the medics this was a bad sign because he was drowsy and his lips and fingers were blue. Jeff put Gordon and Alan down and took Virgil into his arms.

"We need to get him to hospital quickly, we think he's got hypothermia," the doctor said to Jeff who just nodded. "We've called in the helicopter for him and all the others."

"Where Scott?" Alan asked the man who gently picked him up.

"Oh god, where is Scott?" Jeff suddenly realised who was missing. "He's my eldest son, he's 14..."

"I'll go find him. Do you know where he was?" a man asked.

"He should have been on the small slopes," Jeff said, holding Virgil close to him. Oh he hoped Scott had stayed where he was told, and that he hadn't been caught by the avalanche.

"Don't let him go to sleep," he was ordered as the doctors went on to someone else with injuries in need of treatment.

"Virgil? Virgil look at me son," Jeff commanded. Virgil looked at him weakly. John took Alan from the man and sat with him in his lap. Gordon, feeling left out climbed onto the seat by John and leaned against him with his little arms around John's waist. John moved so he had one arm around each brother but his gaze was on his dad and Virgil. "Virgil, I need you to say something, please..."

"I want mummy," was the very quiet mumble that escaped Virgil's blue lips.

"Your mother's had to go away for a while," Jeff said, equally quiet.

"I'm tired, I want to go to bed," Virgil didn't understand what was going on and why everyone had been fussing over him.

"You can't do that now Virgil, you need to stay awake," Jeff said.

"Why?" Virgil murmured.

"Because you're going to have a ride in a helicopter, you'll enjoy that won't you?" Jeff said, trying to sound as if the most terrible thing in his life hadn't happened that day. Virgil nodded slowly. The door opened to allow another rescue party in with a bleeding man, but the family was more interested in the small figure being led in by the man from earlier. "Scott."

"Dad!" Scott ran to his father and yet again there was a big group hug. Jeff continued to talk to Virgil, trying desperately to keep his son awake. Later he'd ask John what had happened, much later. John was so pale he looked ill but he made room on the seat for Scott and pulled him against his free side, even though Scott was the elder of the two. Alan had fallen asleep with his arms around John's neck and his head resting on his shoulder. Gordon's head now rested in John's lap so John was able to put an arm around Scott.

It took the helicopter 5 minutes to arrive, 5 long agonising minutes, and when it did it turned out to be a Chinook. It was a large one, designed to fit lots of people either on stretchers or sitting. The crew got the worst patients, the ones on stretchers on first and then the others.

"We can't have a whole family of 6, there isn't room with all the other patients, I'm sorry," the pilot said to Jeff and the doctor.

"I can't leave any of them," Jeff said angrily.

"Can't some go to their mother?" the pilot asked the wrong question.

"Their mother was caught in the avalanche," Jeff said curtly.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. Theres only 2 seat's left but...well...oh I'll figure something out. I know. Take the injured one will go on your lap and the toddler can you with the oldest boy's lap. The other 2 will have to go on someone else's lap," the pilot compromised. "It's not allowed but we'll let it slip this time." They climbed into the Chinook and got strapped in with the straps going around both people on the chairs instead of the usual one. As the Chinook took off it woke Alan who started crying while Virgil, trying to stay awake, gazed around in wonder. John was on an old man's lap and Gordon on one of the medic's.

When they reached the hospital a nurse snatched Virgil from Jeff's arms and rushed inside with him leaving the family to huddle in the waiting room until the nurse came out again half an hour later. Gordon and Scott were asleep, Scott with his head on his dad's shoulder and Gordon lying on John's lap. Alan was also fast asleep on Jeff's lap.

"The Tracy's?" Jeff looked up and the nurse came over. "Your son is no longer in a critical state. He will recover with time and rest but we're going to keep him in over night just in case, you can take him home tomorrow. You may go see him if you like," the nurse said kindly.

"I'll stay with this lot dad, go and see Virgil," John said. In the few hours since the avalanche he'd seemed to grow up, dramatically. Even though he was only 12 and the second of five sons, he was behaving like a level headed 16 year old. Jeff smiled gratefully and moved Scott so he rested on John's shoulder and put Alan down gently on the seat before he followed the nurse to Virgil's side. His lip's were no longer blue and some colour had returned to his cheeks.

"Daddy?" he asked weakly. Jeff noticed he was in hospital pyjama's and was swathed in blankets. Jeff took his face in his hands and kissed his forehead gently.

"Do you feel better?" Jeff asked, sitting by his son. Virgil nodded before sneezing, remarkably loudly for such a small boy.

"They said I just have a cold now, not hyper-hypo-the thing I had," Virgil said innocently, rubbing at his nose with his hand.

"That's alright then, you've had colds before haven't you?" Jeff asked, smiling. Virgil nodded happily. "Well, I think you need to get some sleep. We'll be back tomorrow to pick you up," Jeff said, kissing his son once more. "I love you."

"I love you too daddy," Virgil whispered as Jeff left, before he closed his eyes and slept as if nothing had happened at all that day and dreamed of his mother, his smiling, happy beautiful mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own.

A/N: I decided to re-write this because I didn't like the old one. Sorry if any of you lot preferred the old one but meh, I delaeted that one and I'm putting this in it's place.

A Tracy Childhood. (Re-Write.)

Chapter Two

The church was silent, out of respect. The coffin was carried in, the family following behind it slowly, the youngest boy being carried by his father. Virgil's hand was held tightly by his elder brother John whilst Scott held Gordon's. As the coffin was placed on the stands Virgil tried to go to it, his tears flowing freely but John held him back.

"I want mummy," he sobbed quietly but in the silent church all everyone could hear him. John's own tears fell freely as he picked his brother up and sat in the family pew. The vicar began his prepared sermon, about what a wonderful person Lucille Tracy had been and how she wouldn't be forgotten.

Scott's face was impassive, set in stone, as was Jeff's. No emotion was shown as he listened to memories of his wife from other people and the bible readings. Young Alan and Gordon were in tears, rubbing at their faces with their small fists, their breaths coming in short gasps.

"And now we shall sings Lucille's favourite hymn, Shine Jesus Shine," the vicar said and the organ began to play the introduction. Scot rose, his hand on Gordon's shoulder and holding the words for him. John kept Virgil on his hip, holding the words in his free hand. And finally Jeff stood, Alan's face pressed into his shoulder.

As they sang John felt his throat tightening with more tears and by the end of the last chorus he couldn't speak, let alone sing. As he sat down he pressed his face into Virgil's hair and cried. Jeff, noticing his second eldest sons distress, placed an almost comforting hand on John's shoulder.

"Do you want to go outside for some fresh air?" he asked quietly.

"No, no, I'll stay," John said quickly, wiping his eyes. The people behind them watched in sadness as John tried to compose himself. Scott glanced at his younger brother quickly before going back to staring at the coffin, covered with white roses. His mum was in there and she always would be, in a box, in the ground.

The service continued and they sang two more of Lucille's favourite hymns. Then, as the coffin was picked up again to be taken to a grave a song began to play, Lucille's favourite song in the entire world, 'Somewhere Over The Rainbow' by Judy Garland. This set John, Virgil and Gordon off in to more tears as they rose to once again follow the coffin.

They gathered around the grave as the coffin was lowered slowly and then, as a final way to say goodbye the family threw pink roses that they had onto the coffin lid, John kissing his lightly first. Jeff showed his first sign of emotion for the day as he threw his own rose, one tear dripped down his cheek. He left it as he turned to his sons and ushered them towards the limousine that would take them to the Wake.

**Billionaire ex-astronaut Jeff Tracy grieves at the loss of his wife. **

Today Jeff Tracy, founder of Tracy industries and ex-astronaut attended the funeral of his wife Lucille who was killed earlier this month in an avalanche while the family were on holiday. His five sons also attended the funeral and each was obviously in great pain at the loss of their mother, the elder two having to comfort their brothers through their own pain. Our hearts go out to them.

It was just a small piece in the local newspaper but it meant that a reporter had been at the funeral, making notes on his wife's funeral. He growled angrily and screwed up the paper, throwing it across the room. It was then he picked up on the sounds of the house, and the piano being played. It wasn't the piano itself that made his anger grow, it was the tune being played, Virgil was playing 'Somewhere Over The Rainbow'.

"Dad?" John asked quietly from the door. Jeff turned his angry gaze on his second eldest who looked so much like his mother it almost hurt to look at him. "It's gone 7:00, do you want me to make tea?" Jeff frowned, another reminder that his wife was no longer there to care for them.

"Yes, yes you start it and I'll be down to help. But could you please stop Virgil playing that song please?" Jeff asked, walking over to his drinks cabinet and pulling out a bottle of whiskey. John frowned slightly at him, looking more like Lucille than ever.

"Fine dad," he said quietly, noticing the paper he picked it up, "I'll put this in the bin too. And don't drink too much dad." Jeff glared at his sons back as the boy left and just went to his bottle, his refuge. He barely noticed that the music stopped.

3 WEEK'S LATER

John was in the kitchen as he usually was. It was left to him now to make sure that the others were fed. Scott had become reckless, leaving things to the last minute, especially his school work which was why he was now doing both Maths and English working for the next day.

"John I'm hungwy," Alan complained, holding his stomach as he walked in to the room with his other two brothers.

"Dinner will be ready soon, why don't you be a good boy and set the table?" John suggested. Alan and Gordon, who had become inseparable both picked up knives and forks and walked to the table.

"Will dad be home for tea?" Virgil asked. John sighed. Their father had become what could only be described as a workaholic alcoholic. He worked all hours, got very angry when interrupted and when he had a problem, no matter how small he would got the bottle.

"I don't know, I'm cooking enough for him anyway," John said honestly. "Why don't you go and practise on the piano?"

"Alright," Virgil said and walked back out of the kitchen and up to the hall where, under the window was a piano, once played by Lucille and Virgil, now only by Virgil. John smiled as the musical notes filled the house.

"I can't do this," Scott groaned, burying his face in his arms. John sighed, this was another change in Scott, he gave up a lot quicker. Leaving the pasta and sauce for a few seconds John looked at his older brother's maths homework. John was a whiz kid at maths and computers and so could see immediately where Scott had gone wrong on the equation.

"You're almost there, you just need to re-check this bit," he pointed to the mistake and went back to his cooking. Alan and Gordon were laughing over something as they reached up and set the table together. Dinner was almost done when the phone rang. "Scott can you watch the food while I get that?" Scott groaned but got up and went the cooker. John went into the hall and picked up the cordless phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, can I speak to Jeff Tracy please?" The voice on the other end of the line was female and definitely British.

"I'm sorry, he's not here at the moment. Can I take a message?"

"Which one of his sons is this?"

"John…"

"Right well John my name is Penelope Creighton-Ward. Could you tell you're father I called and could he call back at any time convenient for him?"

"Sure, I have to go, I'm cooking dinner and I've left Scott in charge of it which could be bad." The lady chuckled.

"Of course, well it was nice speaking to you. Goodbye."

"Bye." John placed the phone in it's holder and walked back into the kitchen, all the while wondering who Penelope Creighton-Ward was and what she could want with his dad.

It was 11:30 when Jeff finally got home; already drinking some whiskey from a bottle he'd bought on the way home. Today had not gone well, not well at all. Scott was sat watching tv, even though it was a school night but he didn't care, he was hungry. He walked into the kitchen and found John getting a plate of pasta out of the fridge.

"I'll warm this up for you dad, why don't you take as eat?" John suggested, nodding to the table where one place was stillest. Jeff sat heavily, taking a gulp of whiskey. John sighed and put the plate in the microwave. He took out a glass and went to the table, putting it down. Jeff stared at it for a few seconds. "Why don't you let me pour that into the glass for you?"

"No!" Jeff snapped. John sighed and just settled for pulling the bottle out of his fathers grip. Jeff glared at him angrily as John half filled the glass and took the bottle away, placing by the microwave. When the microwave had finished John placed the plate down in front of his dad who had finished his drink. "More whiskey!"

"No dad, you've had enough, I don't know how you got home, you were definitely over the limit," John scolded slightly. Jeff grabbed John's wrist in a painful grip, twisting harshly.

"Don't tell me what to do, just bring me the bottle!" He, in his drunken state had quite a temper and threw John away from his violently. John sighed, cradled his wrist to him and picked up the bottle, placing it on the table.

"Night dad, maybe one day you'll care," John sighed sadly and went into the lounge where Scott was scrolling through the more adult channels. "We'd better go up to bed, dad's drunk."

"Again? Hey what's wrong with you're wrist?" Scott asked worriedly.

"Dad twisted it, he didn't mean to, the drink's in and the brain's out," John said sadly. Scott frowned and walked over to his younger brother, looking at the wrist, which was already starting to bruise.

"He shouldn't have done that," he said, almost angrily.

"He won't remember doing it," John said, "Let's not focus on it."

"But John…" Scott said quietly.

"Look Scott just go to sleep, he didn't mean to, he's drunk," John said quickly.

"He shouldn't be drunk! He should be the one cooking for us, not you! And he shouldn't have hurt you!" Scott shouted. He walked past his brother and stormed into the kitchen. Jeff looked up from his meal and glared at his eldest. "What do you think you are doing? You're our father; you should be acting like a father! Not a drunk! John does everything for us, I know I should do more but you, you need to take some more responsibility!"

"Scott stop," John said quietly, walking up so that he was next to his brother.

"Yes I know you're upset because mum's gone but you need to get over it, we have, even little Alan has to some extent! You don't see us drinking ourselves to death and hurting each other do you?"

"How dare you talk of your mother to me?" Jeff shouted, standing up suddenly, pushing the table over he rounded on his son. He wobbled slightly and John moved forewords to help him to a seat but Jeff pushed him away harshly, sending the boy onto the overturned table. John cried out in pain as he fell on the legs.

"Leave him alone!" Scott shouted, moving forewords. He crouched beside his brother and touched the bruise forming on the blondes head. "He didn't do anything!"

"I'm alright Scott. We should get upstairs, leave him to his drink," John said quietly. When Scott went to argue he held up his hand to his older brother, "It'll be alrught in the morning Scott, sleep on it."

"But..."

"Scott, we'll sort it out tomorrow, right now we need to get to bed," John said. Scott frowned before nodding. How did it come to this? John acting like the older brother, defending their father even when his sprit was broken and he was hurting his sons? He helped John up, frowning at the state of his brother's wrist and the way he was holding his side. "Good night dad."

"..." Jeff couldn't string two words together and just slumped down, leaning on the wall. John sighed, pulling away from Scott he went into the lounge and took the blanket off the back of the sofa before gently spreading it over his father.

"You do too much," Scott mumbled before walking to the stairs. John followed, turning off the lights as he went. He sighed sadly and kept his painful wrist close to him, he knew in his heart that his father didn't know what he was doing...but still it hurt.

That night Scott listened in sadness as John cried himself to sleep in the bed across from him but oly, of course, once he thought Scott was already asleep. That made Scott even more determined, determined to help his father and his family.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own.

A/N: I decided to re-write this because I didn't like the old one. Sorry if any of you lot preferred the old one but meh, I deleted that one and I'm putting this in it's place.

Warning-Accidental child abuse in chapter 2 but never again k: )

Oh and Sam1, I'm sorry if my story upset you personally even in the slightest, I didn't mean for that to ever happen, it made me feel guilty when I read you're review. Sorry and hope you like it as it gets happier.

A Tracy Childhood. (Re-Write.)

Chapter Three

The next morning John could not move his wrist. It was not just from where his father had twisted it, it was where he had then landed on it when he had fallen on it at an odd angle. He didn't tell anyone though, just wore a long sleeved shirt that covered the bruises. He left the others asleep as he went downstairs to tidy up quickly and start breakfast.

He found his father still on the floor sound asleep. He sighed and shook his dads shoulder gently, receiving a muttered curse in reply.

"You shouldn't really talk to me like that dad, bad influence. Now I need to move you to the sofa so that the others wont see you like this," John said, pulling at Jeff's arm with his good hand.

"Oh my head," Jeff gasped, pressing his hands to his eyes.

"Go to the sofa dad, I'll sort everything out," John said quietly. Jeff nodded and did as he was told. John then moved to tidy up the kitchen but only using one hand it was difficult, and when it came to putting the table back on it's legs he simply couldn't do it. He was about to try using his other wrist when two hands appeared in his line of vision and helped him turn it over.

"Let me see you're wrist," Scott ordered in his big brother voice. John sighed and held out the offending wrist, wincing as Scott touched it gently. "John, you need to get it x-rayed."

"It's fine Scott, I only twisted it in the fall, it'll be fine by tonight," John said moving past his brother to make the lunches.

"If it doesn't look better tonight we're going to the hospital," he said sternly. John nodded distractedly as he tried to butter bread with the wrong hand. "I'll make the lunches today, you go and wake them up."

"Great, today you get the easy job," John grumbled but Scott just laughed at him.

Alan painted in silence while the other children talked loudly around them. Their assignment today was to paint their family and their house...an assignment that Alan was finding difficult. Should he draw the truth, that John looked after them now? Or should he draw his family before the accident? Or should he pretend, put his dad as his true parent?

"You need to start painting Alan," his teacher said kindly.

"I don't know what to paint miss," Alan admitted quietly. She crouched by him slowly.

"Well, the assignment is you family so why not start with you, then your brothers, then your pa-" she cringed, "Your father." Alan nodded slowly before picking up his paintbrush and putting it in his favourite colour, green, before he started to draw himself in the childish was only a kindergartner can.

1 times 7 7

2 times 7 14

3 times 7 21

4 times 7 28

5 times 7 35

6 times 7

Gordon sighed, he hated times tables, REALLY hated them. But it was math class and so he had to do them along with the other kids in his class. He just really REALLY hated times tables.

His small fingers danced with amazing grace, bringing forth beautiful sounds from the piano. His teacher was nodding his head contentedly. Virgil's thoughts were not however on the music, they had strayed to his mother and how she had first taught him to play chopsticks when he was four.

Tears blurred his vision and he made numerous wrong notes and couldn't get back into the correct tune so he gave up, sighing, putting his hands on his lap.

"Sorry sir, I-I..."

"It's alright. Now lets do a simpler piece," his teacher ordered. Virgil nodded and changed the music on the stand before beginning to play, a much simpler piece than before.

John's wrist and ribs hurt, badly as he changed for PE. The other boys were staring at him as his now short sleeved top revealed the bruises.

"Man you can't do PE like that," Tommy said quietly, lifting John's wrist up to get a better look, "How'd you do this?"

"I fell at home," John said quietly, not looking his friends in the eyes. Tommy was about to tell him to go to the nurse when the teacher came in, ordering them out into the basketball court.

"You cannot play basketball like that," Tommy growled at John, just loud enough for their teacher to hear. He stalked over to the two boys and looked at the wrist.

"Why have you not had this seen to Mr Tracy?" he asked, looking at the wrist.

"I-I-I didn't...um..." John mumbled. He couldn't think of a good enough lie and he couldn't tell the truth, that he hadn't wanted to explain how he had got it.

"I'll take you to the nurse now, Mr Andrews, get everyone into two teams and get a game going," the teacher ordered Tommy who rushed out. He then took hold of John's shoulder and led him out of the changing room.

Scott was skiving off History, sitting instead with his friends outside when he saw John being walked to a car by the school nurse and the PE teacher, the nurse cradling his wrist. It was then Scott noticed that John was crying. He jumped up and ran over to the teachers and John, crying out his brothers name.

"Hey Scott," John mumbled weakly. The nurse had examined his wrist but when she had moved it the pain had been un-bearable, bringing forth the tears dripping from his face. "I have to go to the hospital."

"I knew you would! I told you this morning...didn't I tell you this morning?" Scott said angrily. John sighed and looked away from his brother, the nurse said she thought it badly broken which would be terrible. He had had to lie about how he had got the injury but they might guess... "I'm coming with you."

"You can't Scott, Gordo and Virg will be worried and someone has to collect Ally later," John told his older brother strictly, sounding like it was he the older and not Scott.

"But John..." Scott said quietly.

"I'll be fine on my own Scott, I'll see you later," John said, smiling through his tears.

"Alright, but if you need me just get them to ring the school and I'll be right there," Scott said strictly. John nodded and then allowed the PE teacher to help him into the car, shutting the door for him.

"You're father will be told about this and you shall be informed if he returns to school today Mr Tracy...and why are you not in class?" the PE teacher asked.

"I was on my way to the bathroom when I saw John," Scott lied easily.

"Right, well hurry along."

"Yes sir."

The phone ringing loudly woke him up and slowly he moved to it and picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mr Tracy? I'm Gemma, your son's school's secretary. I'm just calling to inform you that you're son John has been taken to the hospital."

"What? What for?"

"His wrist has most likely been broken. He told the nurse that he fell this morning."

"Oh, I was still asleep when the boys left..."

"Right." He could hear the disapproval in the woman's voice.

"Which hospital?"

"Central."

"Thank you for calling and telling me, I'll head down to the hospital."

"Goodbye Mr Tracy."

He set the phone back in shock, John in hospital...he'd get cleaned up and take an aspirin before going...he had to go. But...when had John fallen?

It was a bad break, one that required an operation to put a metal plate over the broken bone. And of course he needed his fathers signature for this so he had to wait in pain until his father, hung over as ever, arrived.

"Hello John," a woman said kindly as she walked up to him. "I'm Marie. The doctors are worried about how you got your injury." Great, a social worker.

"I fell."

"Then John how do you explain the finger marks?"

"It's where Scott, my brother helped me up." BLATANT LIE! Marie frowned at him but Jeff Tracey's arrival interrupted her before she could speak again.

"Oh John I've been so worried, the school called me and told me...when did you fall?" Jeff asked his son worriedly. During his drive there he had gotten more and more worried, why couldn't he remember?

"This morning, just after I woke up. You were still asleep," John lied, it seemed he could do nothing but lie at the moment. "It's broken and they need you're permission to fix it."

"Why?"

"They need to operate and put some metal on the bone," John said quietly. To tell the truth he was afraid of the operation, so afraid he was shaking. Jeff stared.

"We just need your signature here Mr Tracy and we'll get John into the next available slot for the theatres," the nurse told Jeff, holding out a clipboard. Jeff took it and quickly signed his name. "Thank you Mr Tracy, I'm sure it won't be long now."

"Where's John?" Alan asked as Scott picked him up after school had finished.

"He's had to go to the hospital, he's hurt his wrist," Scot said. Gordon was holding on Scott's shirt as they walked home, Virgil walking a few paces behind.

"I don't like hospitables," Alan mumbled, putting his head on Scott's shoulder.

"Neither do I. Now what did you do today?" Scott asked.

"I had to paint a picture of our family, mine got put up on the wall," Alan said proudly. Scott smiled and congratulated him, knowing that having Alan's work put up was a rare thing indeed. "I put mummy in it."

"Oh, that's...nice," Scott said awkwardly.

"She was an angel, a pretty angel." Scott smiled at Alan and shifted him slightly in his arms so he could hold Gordon's hand as they crossed a road.

"Virgil, will you hold onto my shirt please," Scott said and he felt his brother comply. "And...cross." They walked quickly across the road to the pavement. He noticed that Gordon and Virgil kept a hold of him the rest of the way home.

The operation was successful and John was allowed to go home after a period of observation, his arm in a cast. As soon as his brothers saw this they insisted on being the first to sign it and John complied, watching with a smile as they wrote.

_Get well soon-Gordo_

_Hope it doesn't hurt to much-Virgil_

_Ha ha! Unlucky!-Scott_

_A L A N T R A C Y _

Alan's was possibly the sweetest as he took almost 10 minutes to complete his name on the uneven surface.

"When does it come off?" Scott asked, flicking the cast as he sat down beside his brother, an open can of coke in his free hand.

"Not for a while," John sighed. "I'm gonna go on the internet and do some research for History ok? If you need me just call." He rose awkwardly, not using his arm in the sling and moved to the stairs. "Do you want me to come down and get tea?"

"I'll get it son," Jeff said, startling the two boys. "I haven't cooked in a while." He touched John's shoulder and frowned when he pulled away slightly but dismissed it as the boy walked calmly up the stairs. "Scott, do you know how John fell?" Jeff asked his remaining son who actually glared.

"He didn't tell you? You twisted his wrist last night when you were drunk and then threw him at the table," Scott said spitefully, "And he lied for you, so that you wouldn't get in trouble."

"What?"

"Didn't you hear me dad? In your drunken rage you did that when he wouldn't give you the bottle of whiskey," Scott snapped. "If this doesn't stop you drinking I don't know what will, you hurt him, you broke his wrist! And I don't trust you any more." And with those last few heated words Scott ran upstairs leaving Jeff alone, crying.

Jeff didn't do this often, stand and watch one of his sons sleeping...it was also the first night in a long time that he wasn't drunk as a skunk. John looked like an angel, blanketed by pillows and the duvet with his broken wrist resting by his head on the pillow.

"Oh John how could I?" he asked himself. He was so ashamed, he'd broken his sons wrist, he'd been a terrible father...for so long John and Scott had run this family. "No longer, no longer will my sons care for me. I will change John, I will change."

A/N I've spell checked it and for some reason I've decided that after re-posting this chapter for a third time I am going to try and continue, it might take a while though, I'm not depressed enough for angsty scenes so it might get happier.


End file.
